The Children's Environmental Health Network has played a key role in the emergence of pediatric environmental health as a credible and recognized field of research. This field has gained increasing appreciation as a contribution as a contributor to sound environmental and public health policy and practice. A critical momentum currently drives the field: government agencies and non-government organization have engaged the issue, research funding opportunities have increased, and communities are actively involved in the effort to protect children better. Now is the time to capitalize on this momentum and build a lasting infrastructure to advance pediatric environmental health research. Ensuring longevity for the field will secure increased protection for our children. The outreach project will: 1. Expand the field of pediatric environmental health researchers by providing new fora and Internet/web-based opportunities for interaction and collaboration on the issues. 2. Encourage inter-disciplinary collaboration and create new partnerships for NIEHS by connecting scientists and their research with other disciplines to protect children from environmental hazards. 3. Maintain a national inter-disciplinary network of organization and individuals dedicated to preventing child exposures to environmental hazards.